Cutthroat Competition Table
Lowest and Highest Lowest Cash/Highest Cash for the day. Returnee Competition: Cutthroat Redemption KOR - King of Redemption (VIP for the episode) Information: This table lasts for the lengthy Redemption Episode, in which eliminated players compete (if they show up) to return to the competition. This lasts for one episode with miniature competitions involving little bidding. Players each get $10,000 and will be required to spend it carefully, as no cash is refunded and you are stuck with what you have throughout the episode. Episode One: Cutthroat Competition The players arrive to the competition! Everyone is given their cash balances of $25,000. They are given the first part of their challenge to find the VIP idol. They are given the opportunity to bid on moving up floors to make their puzzles easier, and the first part of bidding begins. Nate, Ben, OHF, and NP ended up moving to floor two (nearly broke). Plat moves onto floor three and ends up having zero left in his account. At the end, Dakota, Plat, and Webly solve their puzzles the fastest and move on to the Bedroom challenge. They are given a blank: _ H _ | _ _ T _ _ _ _ | _ _ | _ H _ _ E | _ T | _ S Which translates to: The Kitchen is where it is. The players could bid on the option to have all of their vowels filled in, one word filled in, or the option to swap up an opponent's puzzle. Webly wins the full word and vowel fill, and as well has the swap inflicted on him, so his puzzle ends up being: _ H E | I _ | K I T C H E N | I S | _ H E _ E | I T (The is kitchen is where it) While the others get the standard puzzle. Ironically, Webly wins the VIP challenge with his previous bonuses. He is sent to the VIP lounge before players arrived to the Chopping Block. At The Chopping Block, players are told what to do. They are called up one by one to vote, and could not change their votes. After voting, cookies are handed out to those without votes. Then tiles are revealed to show the votes. OHF only got one vote, so he got a cookie. Plat and Dakota face off in the final part. With the majority against him, Dra approaches the chopping block and chops off Dakota's icon, eliminating him and sending him to the House of Redemption. Can he pull through, facing his opponents? Will he fall again? What will happen next episode? Episode Two: Trivial Pursuit Ben, Nate, Plat, SG, Webly, and Zanna approach the boards for a trivia challenge. (Mystery and OHF abruptly leave in the game, so they are not counted) In the challenge, Plat wins a Golden Buzzer despite his pity cash taken out of his balance. Nate wins a bonus point and Webly wins the chain link, which is put on Nate and SG. If Nate wins a point, SG loses one and vice versa. In the challenge, OHF quickly dominated challenges before having to go. Afterwards, the final three (Zanna, Webly, and SG) compete in a challenge for VIP status. Zanna wins the challenge, and is granted VIP. For having the lowest cash, Plat is granted MVP for gaining the lowest cash amount. In the end, Nate is voted out with a majority. He is sent to the House of Redemption to stay until it's time for the chopped players to fight to return. Episode Three: Ticket to Ride